Angels Fall First
by SaturnMax
Summary: Harry has to collect nine magical items. Deal with his lover's abnormal powers, whilst stopping fights. “It’s not my place.” Harry said after he saw her mouth stop moving. “Of course it is! They’re fighting over you!” Hermione retorted. Harry/Draco
1. FERRET WHERE'S MY WAND!

A/N: Boredom attacks and this is the result. Please read before hating it too much.  
I do not own the characters in this story.

Many couples, so far – HarryxDraco, SiriusxRemus, and if you read into it RonxHermione, which will become more prominent later on.

**Edit – Looked over and word and grammar checked. **Next chapter to come soon.

Please **R&R!

* * *

**

"Get off of me Weasel!"

"I'm trying to! If you stop squirming it would be very helpful!"

"Since when would I willingly help you?"

"Since if you don't then I can't get off you!"

"True . . . watch the hand Weasel!"

"Oh for the! I didn't mean to touch you there!"

"Yeah I bet. Harry get him off me!"

Harry sighed at the piercing scream coming from his boyfriend. Sometimes it was better to ignore the blonde, but he was slightly worried that if he did he would be down one best friend. So he reluctantly went over to the two boys and grabbed Ron's arm pulling him off the other. Once done Ron walked over to Hermione. Harry shook his head smiling and lifted his boyfriend up, swinging him bridal style into his arms. "How's your ankle Draco?"

Draco wrapped his arms tightly around Harry neck. "It's still very painful. Having the Weasel land on me didn't help at all." He shot a venomous look at said Weasel.

Sighing once again, he had found that ever since he started going out with Draco he sighed more in a week then he usual would in a year. "Let's get you to Remus, I bet he can fix it." He started off to the door before stopping. "Hermione, can you put the ring with the others." He nodded towards a small silver ring in the middle of the floor; once she nodded he set off again.

In the kitchen Harry saw a sight that scared him; Remus Lupin was laying on Sirius Black with his tongue shoved down the others throat. He felt the blonde in his arms lock his head in Harry's neck to stop seeing it. "Please stop." Harry said. Upon hearing him they both jumped away from each other. "I don't mind the idea of you two being together just as long as I don't have to see it. No offence."

Remus laughed nervously. "Completely understandable." He straightened out his shirt and took in their appearances. "What seems to be the matter with Draco?" He asked.

The black haired boy shifted the blonde in his arms and took him over to the table, to place him on the edge of it. "He caught a stunner in the ankle. I think."

Draco rolled his eyes. Remus looked said ankle over, muttering under his breath. After a minute or two he took out his wand, whispered a spell tapping his wand on the ankle. "Does that feel any better?"

Moving his ankle Draco nodded. "Yes thank you." He held out his hand to Harry, who took it and kissed the back of it.

"So I take it your mission went well." Sirius laughed.

"It was alright. Only a few Deatheaters showed up, luckily." Harry replied, moving to wrap an am around Draco waist.

Remus shook his head. "You still have to be careful though." He warned. "If Voldemort turns up, you have to retreat."

"Trust me, none of us want to face him." Harry mumbled. He looked at the blonde in his arms, who had his face lowered. "At least not yet. But I will make him pay for all he has done."

"Harry revenge is not what you should be focusing on!" Remus scorned him. "Revenge is evil; it taints everything and makes people do reckless things. Your better then that. When, if, you face Voldemort your head should be clear, without useless distractions coursing though your head, such as revenge. I can tell you now that Voldemort will not have such fragile emotions running though him when you fight, he is cruel and void of all feelings. I never want you to face that madman."

Sirius laid a hand on Remus' shoulder. He motioned his head towards the two boys'; Harry had a hand on Draco's bowed head, and rubbing circles on his back. Both of Draco's arms were around Harry's neck, who looked up at them. "I know I shouldn't focus on revenge, but every time I think of that snake beast I remember all of the people close to me that have been hurt and I can't contain my anger towards him."

"Do you really think that by killing him you will be able to take that pain away from them?" Remus muttered.

"No," Harry shook his head. "But I might be able to stop it happening to others." He laid his head on top of his boyfriends.

A tense atmosphere entered the kitchen. Remus and Sirius both sat down on chairs around the table, and Harry and Draco stayed curled up in each others arms. It was silent for a few minutes. That is until Ron came bursting through the door pointing accusingly at Draco. "YOU!" He yelled angrily.

Draco reluctantly pulled away from Harry and cast a bored look at Ron. "What now Weasel?"

Ron marched over towards them. "Harry, tell your ferret to give me back my wand." Ron demanded.

Sighing, again, Harry looked between the two then went over to take a seat next to his godfather. "I'm not going to get involved in this. Whenever I do at least one of you always ends up angry at me, though usually both." He laid his head on the table.

Draco smirked at Ron, who glared the '_you-took-my-best-friend-away-from-me_' glare, which he had to admit he had gotten quite good at. Draco shrugged at smiled innocently, "I don't have your wand Weasel." He stated simply.

"I know you do!" Ron yelled back.

"Prove it." Draco said mildly, practically feeding of the anger from the older boy.

"I . . . what do you mean?" Ron said suspiciously.

"I mean prove I have it, or at least took it." Draco jumped of the table. "Did you see me take it?" He asked, Ron shook his head reluctantly. "Do you see it on me right now?" Another shake of the head. "Do you have any evidence for your accusation that I have it?"

"I don't need to. I _know_ you did it?"

"Really?" Draco smirked. "Well I'm afraid you _knowing_ that I did it will not hold up in court, at least not without evidence to back up your _assumption_."

Ron looked ready to explode. "Well it's a good thing we're not going to go to court about this then!"

Draco walked over to Harry; he laid his hands on his shoulders and massaged them softly. "Harry, please get your friend to sop yelling, he's giving me a headache." Harry ignored the boy.

After another fifteen seconds of Ron having to watch Draco try and coax his best friend into taking his side Ron walked over and pulled the blonde away from Harry. "Stop IT!" He yelled. Draco ended up bashing into the wall, with a loud BANG. Upon hearing this Harry shot up from his seat and rushed towards the blonde. "Draco!" He screamed when he saw his boyfriend on the floor. He put his hands under the blondes head and cradled it to his chest. "You okay baby?" He whispered. Grey eyes shot open, and a groaning noise came from his lips. Harry laughed at the pitiful look he got from his boyfriend. "You're fine." He said. Twirling on his knees he faced Ron. "I know you two don't get along but could at least try not to cause him bodily harm." He glared at the red head. "Can you please settle your dispute without having to harm each other! Both of you!" He gave both of them a meaningful look.

The two fighting boys exchanged a look and nodded, "Okay Harry." They said in unison, after which they glared spitefully at one another again.

Getting up Harry sighed, "Good." He offered Draco a hand up who took it and purposefully tripped to land himself sprawled in Harry's arms, his face on the side of Harry's neck to smirk at Ron. Harry draped his arms around Draco's waist, squeezing once then pulling away to rub noses with him instead. He pulled away completely then walked over to the door; he opened it then turned to look at both of two men who were watching the whole ordeal with smiling faces, shaking his head he looked at his fellow teenagers. "Okay," He said in his best leadership voice. "I want this whole wand thing sorted, and I don't want to see nor hear from either of you until this is all cleared up. I am not your babysitter or your referee; you are both big boys who can sort out disputes on your own. I am going to my room and I don't want to be disturbed." He turned to go again before hesitating. "Draco, please get this sorted out before bed time," He winked over his shoulders, "'Kay?

Draco groaned as Harry left. He turned on Ron, walking up to him and grabbing his arm. "Look here you Weasel; I don't have your bloody wand. And I would never even want to touch it; it's probably infested with _poor_ anyway. Since Harry said we have to sort it out I will help you, and it better not take too long, got it?" He sneered in Ron's face.

Ron glared at him. "I don't trust you ferret, I still believe you have it somewhere."

"Whatever." Draco dragged Ron out of the room forcefully.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other bemused by the whole affair.

* * *

"So what colour is it?" 

"Oh, I don't know, maybe _wood_ colour!"

"I mean are we looking for a dark wood or light wood. And just so you know Weasel, I have a black wand so don't be so sarcastic."

"Yes well your wand represents the colour of your soul!"

"Well if that is true yours must be a bright red."

"Is that meant to be an insult ferret, because if it was it wasn't a very good one."

"No, Weasel, it was a mere observation. Unlike _your_ type I don't have swing insults at people to feel superior."

"SHUT UP!"

". . . So what type of wand is it?"

"Ash, 11 inches with unicorn hair core." (It's a new one, not from the books.)

"Hmmm . . . very amateur. Alright then let's try and find it. Now where do you think you lost it?"

"I DIDN'T LOSE IT!"

"Well you don't have it and no one in their right mind will want to take the piece of trash you call a wand."

"I still hold to you stealing it."

"Look _Ronald_, why would I want to steal it?"

"Because you're evil."

"Other than that."

"No that's all there is. And it's enough."

Draco sighed. "This is about Harry isn't it?"

"What are you talking about ferret?" Ron said from his sitting position on the sofa in the parlour.

With a shrug Draco checked under the coffee table. "I know you're jealous that Harry spends more time with me now and that you think he isn't best friends with you now because he has me." He moved over to the fireplace to investigate there to see if it got kicked there when they arrived earlier. "You feel that if you displace your negative emotions onto me then you will feel better and not end up resenting Harry because he chooses not to be around you. Also you think that if you can gain his attention through arguing with me it will allow you not to have to ask to spend time with your best friend and leave you in a defenceless position." He gave up looking there. "Ronald stop trying to transfer your anger onto me. This is getting beyond mere conflict of interests."

"You know nothing ferret." Ron grumbled crossing his arms protectively over his chest.

Getting up Draco moved over to sit at the other end of the sofa. "I can ask Harry to spend more time with you if you want. He's only with me so often since he's being protective." Ron looked over at him curiously. "You know since the _incident_, Harry hasn't wanted me to go anywhere alone, even within the house. But I if I ask him, I bet I can get him to be alone with just his friends." With a sly glance at Ron he added, "That is I _could_ ask him if that is what you want. What you _ask_ for me to do."

Ron glared daggers at the blonde. "We still need to find my wand."

"Oh, so you admit that you have lost it." The blonde smirked.

"Fine. I lost it, now help me find it or else you won't be able to get some tonight, it's nearly dinner."

"Yes, yes." Draco waved the idea off. "So when was the last time you had it?"

"The fight in the manor I guess."

"Okay then, and did it get shot out of your hand at any point?"

"You were there too! You know it didn't, don't make sound stupid!"

"Look Weasel, I know this may be a blow to your ego, but I didn't keep track of everything that happened to you then, because I had other things to worry about at that time."

"Whatever ferret. But I'm pretty sure I had it with me when we used the floo. So it has to be here somewhere."

"Ok then, get up and start looking."

They ended up searching half an hour and still couldn't find it, turning the room inside out. They stopped when Remus walked in. "Hey boys, its dinner. Harry said I should let you two have some if you promise not to fight."

Without thinking they both nodded, since they were hungry from all of the searching, stood up and followed Remus into the kitchen. When they entered Draco took his place next to Harry, pulling his chair closer and getting a kiss, and Ron sat next to Hermione. They ate their meal in peace, they always saved the talking to when people won't spit things out in surprise, this used to be a common occurrence from both Ron and Sirius before they started this wordless rule. 'After the meal was done was the time for talking', not during it, and for Ron's benefit 'No public displays of affection will be shown until after the meal'.

"Sorted out the wand thing yet?" Hermione asked (after the meal), obviously she was told about the whole affair with the wand, though Draco couldn't tell if Ron or Harry had told her.

Ron sighed. "No. I don't think the ferret has it though, but apparently he thinks he is a budding psychiatrist. And we can't find it in the parlour, and it can't be anywhere else as I found out I didn't have it in there."

"Wait," Hermione gasped. "If that's true then the only other place it could possibly be is . . ."

"The manor." Draco finished.

"Bloody hell." Ron whimpered. "I'm not going back there. The wretched place can keep it."

"I think I'm with you on that one Weasel."

Sirius looked over at the young Weasley. "I could always lend you my old wand if you want, for the time being at least." Everyone stared at him. "It's the one I had up until third year; I got a new one after that because my mother didn't like me having griffin fur as my core."

"You had griffin fur in your wand! That is meant to be a really rare core!" Ron asked, stunned.

"No wonder Mrs Black wanted to change it. How much more Gryffindor can you get?"

"Shut it ferret!"

"What did I tell you about fighting?" Harry said his voice full of boredom. He wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and pulled him towards him, laying his head on top of blonde hair once they were close enough.

Sirius laughed. "So Ron do you want to borrow the wand or not. We can go searching for yours once the manor has calmed their security down a bit; after all I doubt they will expect you to come back, especially after you have what they were looking for."

"Yes!" Ron said straight away, and after a reprimanding look from Hermione he added, "Please"

"Ok then," Sirius smiled, "I'll get it for you tomorrow. I'll help you practice with it as well, it's a strong wand."

Remus sighed as Sirius and Ron started talking about different spells to practice with. He turned to Hermione, who was the only sensible one to talk too since the idiots were together and the two love birds seemed to be whispering to each other. "Have you got any leads as to the whereabouts of the next item?"

Hermione shook her head. "There are supposed to be nine items of power, so far we have three. The gauntlet from the cave, the necklace from the cabin and the ring from the manor that we got today. The items are inconsistent in type and in whereabouts. We only new about the first two because of Draco's information, and the third from a hint about higher magical signals. Voldemort knew about the last one too, which either means he already knew the location or he knew of the magical signals fluctuation. Hopefully it was the latter, which means we have to look out for high magic. And we still have to try and get the two Voldemort already has, the jewel and the book." The brunet rested her arm on the table and leaned on her upturned hand. "I still don't quite believe that these objects will help us gain power. It seems a but far fetched. Even with them I don't think it will work out as everyone expects."

"Hermione." Remus laughed. "If Voldemort is trying to posses them then I don't think it is that far fetched, I doubt he would just try and get them because he likes to go on treasure hunts." He looked her over a few times. "You seem tired, why don't you go to bed."

She nodded and headed upstairs, Ron following behind her. Sirius turned to Remus smiling softly. They both looked over at the couple left at the table, feeling the adults gaze the two faced them. "Was there something?" Draco asked, politely for once, well that is to say he is always respectful of the two older men; they had helped him a lot in the past months.

"Why don't you two head off to your room as well?" Remus suggested.

"Are you just trying to get rid of us so you can finish where you left off when we came in?" Harry laughed.

Sirius walked around the table and tousled Harry's hair. "No, we can do that in our bedroom later." He half-joked. "But you look like your getting cosy with blondie here."

Draco stood up and took Harry's hand. "Let's go take their advice." He dragged Harry to the door. "Goodnight Uncle Sirius, Remus." He nodded to each.

"Night!" Harry had time to say before he was pulled away. Smiling he took the lead and they both raced upstairs to their room. Once their Harry pushed Draco onto their king-sized bed. "Impatient are we?" Harry laughed at the ruffled blond.

Draco smirked at him. "Maybe I am. What are you going to do about it Hero?" He joked.

Lowering himself on top of the other boy it was Harry's turn to smirk. "You'll see my dragon." He said, lowering his head to kiss the blondes soft lips soundly.

* * *

A/N: Ok that's it so far. Are you confused? Well I would be if I were you. looks over story Ok, this would ideally have a prequel, but I wanted to write this first. It wasn't meant to be like this, but it just kind of happened. If people want me to write it's prequel I will, but you have to review and ask, and also I _could have_ written what Draco and Harry get up to but I wasn't sure if I should make this a T or a M. so I kept it on the T side for now. If lots of people want I could have a shot at writing a lemon. What do you say? Also if I don't get reviews for this I will not continue writing it, or at least not post it here.PLEASE **R&R**! I really want to know what you think and if I should go on. 

BTW: If you know what the title is from you get and cookie and my love! (so review just to guess and tell me what you think about the story in the meantime.)


	2. To protect the unwilling

**A/N: **Ok then. I decided to update. Some people said that my Harry is believable, yay, now I only hope it didn't jinx it.

I do not own the characters. If I did Harry and Draco would be together since third year, but since I don't own they are, unfortunately, not.

* * *

"Draco . . . I was wondering if you. . ."

"I don't know anything Granger, forget it."

"I didn't even get to finish what I was saying."

"You didn't need to. You were _wondering_ if I had any more information about the items. Which I don't."

"Well I just thought that since you seemed to be able to locate the ring in the mansion so well that it might have jogged your memory . . . or something."

"I was able to locate the ring through its magical pulse."

"How exactly? I couldn't feel anything."

"That is because you haven't been through what I have. When I was with Voldemort he gave me a . . . talent, which comes in very useful for detecting certain things."

"Draco?"

". . . What?"

"I'm sorry. But please, do you see any pattern in the items? Do you know what they may be?"

"If I did, don't you think I would have told you by now?"

"Leave him alone Hermione." Harry said from his seat on top of the kitchen table. It was after breakfast, Draco and Hermione had been given the job of cleaning the plates and utensils. Since it was after the meal they were allowed to talk and Hermione was anxious to talk about the task of collecting all nine items. And whenever she was anxious she wanted to try and get information from someone, and, unfortunately for him, since Draco had come to live with them that spot was allocated to him more often then not.

Hermione visibly deflated, "But Harry I'm just trying to get more information on the items."

"Information which I don't have Granger!" Draco spat out. He really wasn't in the mood to play nice. Usually he could put up with Hermione, if only because she was very clever, but when she goes off about how he should know things to do with dark magic he got very agitated.

"Can both of please be quiet?" Harry muttered, rubbing his head.

Draco put down the rag he had in his hands, which was used for drying the cutlery, and walked over to Harry. "You've got a headache again, haven't you?" He asked softly.

"Only a small one." Harry grimaced. Draco placed his cool hand on Harry's forehead. "That feels nice."

Laughing lightly Draco removed his hand to be replaced with his own forehead. "Close your eyes." He instructed. When he saw Harry had done so he closed his own and focused on the skin connecting them together. Slowly he trickled small amounts of his magic into Harry, he manipulated that magic to sooth Harry's headache. Gently he retracted the threads of magic to then sense if anything else was ailing him, finding nothing he severed the connection. "Better?" He asked, eyes still closed and heads still connecting.

"Much." Harry whispered, opening his eyes he pressed his mouth to the blondes. Humming in delight Draco returned the kiss. Harry reached up and grabbed onto the others waist and pulled him closer, into the v of his legs as they deepened the kiss, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

"STOP!" Ron yelled out in disgust. "I just ate."

Harry laughed, he brought one hand up and tucked the blonde head into his shoulder, he could feel Draco's smirk against his skin. "Sorry Ron." He said. "I know how you hate me and Draco doing it in public."

"Harry," Draco said softly, lifting his head up. "We haven't done _it_ in public." His grey eyes showed innocents as he looked over at Ron, who grimaced.

"Anyway . . . what does everyone have planned for today?" Harry asked. He looked over at Remus and Sirius, "You're going to show Ron the wand, right?"

Nodding his head Sirius smiled. "Yes, but I'm not sure how long it will take me to find it." He glanced over at Remus, "Moony here is going to help me though."

Hermione said that she wanted to go do research in the library, which made Draco snort as he knew that she had searched the library at least twenty times and had found nothing about the items. And Ron had looked over at Harry hopefully before saying that he too would go to the library. At this Draco frowned.

"I want to go out today." He stated coolly. At this everyone at the room looked at him with concern, he glared back at them all. "I am allowed the leave the house when I want."

Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Okay, we'll go out." He said calmly.

"No Harry," Draco shook his head. "No _we_, I'm going alone."

"WHAT!" Harry yelled out angrily. "You are doing no such thing! At least ask Remus or Sirius to go with you, though I would prefer it if I did."

"I do not need supervision Potter!" The blonde sneered. "I am a big boy who can handle going out by himself if he so wishes."

Harry glared at the other deeply. "That's as may be. But I will certainly not let you go anywhere alone. Voldemort is still out there and he could get you again if you are seen."

"I'm not afraid of him Harry."

"I didn't say you were! I was just pointing out that he is after you. And that you should be protected."

"I don't need to be protected, least of all by you!"

"Do you really hold me in such low regard?!"

"How dare . . ."

"Harry has a point." Remus said carefully, cutting across them. "It's not safe for either of you to be out. If you want to go Draco I will be more then happy to accompany you."

Still glaring at Harry, Draco nodded. "Thank you for the offer Remus, I would be more than happy to go out shopping with you."

Ron stared at the blonde; he had not seen Harry raise his voice to him since Draco had first arrived. He watched as Draco walked out of the room without even looking at Harry and saw Remus chase after him. Sirius sighed as muttered something about needing to find the wand. Harry got of the table; he looked at the ground. "Am I really that useless?"

Hermione blinked twice then shook her head. She stepped up to Harry and squeezed his shoulder. "Whatever made you think that?"

"It's just . . ." He started but stopped as he glared at the floor. "I . . . he won't let me protect him."

"Harry, surely you understand that Draco is very stubborn and he doesn't want to feel like he isn't in control of his life. He thinks that he would be weak if he let you protect him all the time." Hermione said.

Shaking his head Harry continued staring at the very interesting floor, by this time he could describe it perfectly. It was, from what Harry could tell, a beige colour to begin with, but there was at least one layer of dirt covering it. He assumed most of it was just from people walking into it with mucky shoes, and he was sure that the part which wasn't general shoe grime was soot from the fireplace on the opposite side of the table. The tiles on the floor where square in shape and placed in the design of a giant diamond on the floor, the centre of which was hidden under the table. The most interesting thing about the floor was that three tiles vertically in a row each had three drops of a brownish substance, he assumed it was blood as it always turned that colour after it was left to dry, though he was uncertain how long it had been there.

"Harry mate . . ." Ron said walking over to where Harry was as well. "Is there something wrong?" Hermione glared at him, he added quickly, "Except that fight you just got in."

Harry sighed. "I don't know . . . maybe . . ." He glanced up at them, smiling. "Let's go hang out in the living room, we haven't really been alone together for a while."

Ron grinned at that, immediately forgetting about the fight between his best friend and said friends boyfriend. Hermione cast an uncertain look at Harry but had to admit that they hadn't been together for a long time so decided not to put an even bigger downer on the situation. So they all went into the living room.

* * *

+++++Flashback +++++

* * *

Harry stared at the brick wall in front of him. So far he had found that it was a greyish brown colour, though since the cell wasn't very well lit, a single tiny window near the ceiling gave the only light, he wouldn't mind admitting that he was wrong about the colour. There was also a green thing, most likely a type of fungi growing on more then one brick. The bricks were quite large and held together well, he assumed, he didn't really want to go near them as they were most likely to have all sorts of unpleasant germs infesting them. He had been placed in the cell about two days ago, after being captured by a wondering Deatheater; he didn't really want to go into the details of how he was captured as it was very embarrassing. Anyway, after he had seen Voldemort, who took great pleasure in taunting him, he was placed in here and forgotten. Not that he was complaining, he would rather be stuck in a cell then having to see any of Voldemort's lot.

At that moment he heard a set of footsteps come towards his cell. He turned his gaze on the grey bars of his cell, and saw wandlight approach him. In the light he noticed a blond head and was surprised to find that the person wasn't wearing any Deatheater robes, except they wore a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He was even more surprised to recognise the person as Draco Malfoy. The boy stood there staring at him, a tray of food floating behind him.

"Going to eat the food in front of me as a form of torture?" Harry asked spitefully.

Draco smirked. "No. There are much more effective ways of torture. Do you wish me to demonstrate them?" he threw back.

"Rather not, but thanks for the offer." Harry spat out.

Sitting down in front of the bars Draco lowered the wand to the ground. From the angle of the light Harry see many scars and bruises on the pale skin, both on his face and arms. He could also make out blood, old and new, clinging to the jeans in various places. He looked back up at Draco, who arched an eyebrow well aware of Harry's discoveries. "Want to ask something Potter?" He said venomously.

"Yes," Harry's throat went dry at the glare Draco gave him; at the last moment he changed his mind, "why exactly are you here?"

A rough laugh echoed around the cell. "I hardly want the saviour of the world to die out of hunger." He sneered. Taking the tray from its hovering position he shoved it through the most spacious gap in the bars. Luckily the tray was thin as well as the bars all being placed at different lengths from the other, slave/servant labour was never very good. "It's not poisoned." He stated when he saw the distrustful look on Harry's face. "I would gain nothing from killing you right now, except maybe punishment from the Dark Lord." He got up, grimacing as he stood. "No one even knows I'm down here. And you had better not tell anyone I was." He shot a very fierce look at the other. "I'll be back in about 30 minutes, and taking the tray with me upon my return, whether or not you've eaten any of it." He picked up his wand and left slowly.

Harry stared at the retreating back. He wasn't entirely sure what just happened. Although the blonde was glaring and sneering he didn't try to hurt Harry in any way, and he could have sworn that he was trying to help. He looked the food over, being able to see minor details of it in the sparse light, there was a sliced apple and bread to eat on the plate and a glass of some liquid, though Harry wasn't sure what it was. Thinking that he would either die of the food, if it was actually poisoned, or die from lack of food, he picked the former at least he wouldn't die hungry.

When Draco returned he didn't say anything, though Harry noticed that the blonde looked a little paler then before, he nodded at Harry and took the tray that was pushed back towards him through the bars. Harry smiled at him and, reluctantly, Draco gave a pained smile back.

---- ++-----

Draco returned once a day after that to give Harry food. On the third day Draco had stayed while Harry ate and they had started to talk civilly to one another. It started off when Harry had asked about why Draco was there and Draco had told him that he was a given to Voldemort by his father. Though Harry was confused as to what 'given' was supposed to mean he didn't press the matter. Then after that they had a very strained conversation about potions, how they landed on that subject Harry would never know, it just seemed to happen, as most conversations do. When it was time for Draco to leave they ended on good terms and both smiled at each other. The next few days were similar, Draco arriving, Harry eating, them talking then Draco leaving.

A disturbing thing Harry noticed was that each day Draco looked increasingly tired and more bruises, cuts and blood stains appeared on his person. Though he didn't pry into the reason why it was happening, Harry became worried about the blonde. He could tell something bad was happening and he wanted to help the boy, just like how he was helping him. Another thing that put Harry on edge was the seeming lack of care that the Deatheaters had adopted towards him, it wasn't like he expected them to drop everything just to make his life hell once he was caught, but he thought that they would at least come down to do . . . something mean to him at least. When he asked Draco about this the blonde laughed.

"_Harry_, they are trying to make you worry, leave you in your own psychological hell. They feel that if you are just left here you would break and become desperate for some sort of contact. Then the Dark Lord would come down here to try and persuade you to join him. That is of course one of the reasons they can never find out I have been down here."

At this statement Harry became worried. They had a plan. He needed a plan. He needed to get out of here. Upon Harry yelling out, "How do I get out of here?!" Draco winced and shrugged, but didn't say anything about helping him escape. It took about five minutes for Harry to calm down, he wasn't entirely surprised by his outburst, after all he had been stuck in a dark, small, mouldy cell for over a week and a half, and although he had some company it was bound it get to anyone after time. Which was, of course, the Deatheaters reasoning.

It was a few days later his Harry's outburst, so far no idea on how to escape had presented itself. Draco had once again come to feed and talk to him, by this time they had become rather close friends, though mainly from circumstance them anything else, they where having a pleasant conversation about something unimportant. A loud BANG was heard from above the room, at hearing this Draco swore and got up. He picked up his wand and wordlessly banished the tray which was in Harry's cell. Another sound came from upstairs, this time a roar which made Harry shiver, he recognised Voldemort's voice. Draco frowned; he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I'll see you later Harry, the Dark Lord wants me."

Harry pressed himself up against the bars of his cell. "How can you be so certain?" He asked curiously. "He may just be angry."

Turning to face Harry the blonde grimaced. "Trust me Harry I know." A single tear made its way down the pale face as he turned away.

Four minutes after Draco had left silence reigned down upon Harry's cell. There were no loud bangs or angry yelling. Upon this Harry frowned, the secret of Draco's presence in the Deatheater hideout was eating at Harry. He wasn't a Deatheater, because he didn't wear the uniform and was obviously not sent on mission to go kill people, plus the main giveaway was the lack of a Dark Mark on Draco's forearm. So why was he there?

However Harry wouldn't have been able to ask the blonde, because after that day Draco never came down to cell again.

Harry was rescued two days later.

* * *

"_**Draco**__," Harry whispered, he leant over the still body, a tear slide down his face to rest on a pale cheek before it slipped down the side of it to get mixed with the dry blood which was caked over the flesh. "__**I promise that I will protect you from now on, just like you have done for me**__." His throat closed over and Harry had to cough to be able to continue. "__**Please don't die**__!"

* * *

_

End Flashback +++++

* * *

Draco glided through the front door carrying two bags, one in each hand, and a satisfactory smirk on his face. Remus tagged along behind him only holding one small bag. It had been three hours since they left, it was now midday and Remus was already exhausted. He had no idea that Draco was so picky about what clothes he would and would not wear. The entire point of going out was to buy new clothes for the blonde, as he was bored of wearing the same outfits and had _needed_ to get more. The werewolf secretly wished Harry luck, half because the blond was a handful and the half because Draco would be using Harry's money, as he wasn't in possession of his own fortune.

Remus walked into the living room to find a war zone. Well not literary, but it may as well have been. Pillows were shredded, picture frames were broken and the glass shattered on the floor, some kind of blue slime covered the wall, Ron stood in the middle of it proudly holding the new wand. Sirius was standing smugly behind the red head, his arms folded in a manner which clearly said, '_disaster and mayhem everywhere, my job here is done'_. Remus then noticed Hermione was cowering behind the sofa, her arms covering her feather covered head, and that Harry was standing in a corner with an astonished look on his face. Once all of this information was processed Remus decided his course of action, "SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" He yelled. This made every person in the room turn to him; Hermione took down her arms, Ron shrank back, Harry looked relieved and stepped out of his corner a little. However Sirius dropped his arms to his sides, replaced his cocky manner for an innocent puppy dog look and bounded up to Remus like a happy child.

"I found the wand Moony!" He stated happily.

Remus's eye twitched, "I can see that." He growled out. He was about to pronounce sentence on the idiot man when Draco entered the room.

"This certainly looks different." He smirked. "Let me guess, the Weasel designed this décor."

"Shut up you ferret!"

"Oh, you wound me!" Draco grinned, stumbling back faking injury.

Harry sighed and went over of Draco; his face was set in a hard glare. Looking over at Harry the blonde wiped the grin of his face and remained impassive. "Draco," Harry started. "What you said earlier, about not wanting my protection, is that true?"

Closing his eyes Draco nodded. "You treat me like a helpless girl half the time and if you do that in order to protect me, then I don't want to be protected." He opened his eyes to look into hurt green ones.

"Fair enough." Harry said. He turned away from the other and walked over to the sofa, sitting down he stared at the fireplace in front of him.

Uncertain about the agreement Draco took a step forward. "Harry?"

"You may not want to be protected but I will do so anyway." Harry stated his voice cold and hard. "If I treat as a weak female then I am sorry, and will try to act better. But I can tell you one thing for certain I will not let any harm befall you. I owe you that much." He turned intense green eyes on the shocked face of his lover. "I promised both of us that I will protect you, and I don't intend to break that promise, not even my own death will stop me."

----

"_**Please don't die**__!"

* * *

_

**A/N:** I think that was rather intense. What do you think? I don't really like the beginning of the chapter, but I was happy from the start of the flashback onwards. I don't like how Harry was acting in the beginning, but I wanted to show a certain mental block. Blah. It was bad. But I did like the description of the floor and the wall. I was trying to focus more on Harry in this chapter instead of on Draco like I did the last one.

I really want you to review, I seriously need input. So REVIEW!

Oh, and no one even tried to guess what the title was from. Though that could just be because you wouldn't know. Oh well. But if you do guess and get it right then you get a cookie.

Also I have deliberately done something to Draco. If you guess what it is get it right then you get a cookie. Though it is kind of hard to get it I guess, but I can't give any clues on what it is because it will be completely obvious.

And another thing to guess, though you probably have already figured it out. But what was Draco doing in the hideout, what was his purpose there? If you guess that then you get a cookie.

I have also devised a cookie system, three cookies means that you can either request a very short one-shot of any couple (that I agree with preferably H/D) or you can pick a random sentence for a character to say that will be included in a chapter. (A random or funny one.) So it is worth guessing. I will do a sum of it from all questions I ask or things I choose.

So try it out and REVIEW!


	3. Neige Bleu and Violent play

**A/N: **I barely get any reviews cries in a corner stops crying and goes back to computer I will continue this because I enjoy writing it and in hope that maybe a few people will like it and comment.

Anyway, I had a hard time deciding the opening of this. There were two options, I went with option two and will use my first option to open the next chapter, maybe, I don't know, I may put it in this chapter actually. Now I'm confused, I'll tell you at the end if I used it or not.

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Harry Potter.

**READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**

" . . . Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"You are very sweet. In a sickening kind of way."

"Ha-ha. Thanks."

"But if you try and control me I _will_ hurt you."

". . . dually noted."

"Are you alright? You seem distant."

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"I wouldn't try to do that at this late stage if I were you."

"You know your comical value is decreasing by the minute."

"It's a good thing you don't keep me around to entertain you then, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't say that. I think some of the things we do are _very_ entertaining."

"Are you alluding to something?"

"That depends; do you want me to be?"

"Hmm? If I say yes then will you make good on it?"

"Maybe."

"Then I will have to say yes, just to find out."

Harry leaned down to capture the blondes' lips. He was currently resting his back on an arm of the sofa in the living room, Draco was sat with his back against Harry's front sitting in the V of his boyfriends legs. Everyone else had left the room after Remus had constructed a clean-up crew to put the room back into semi-order, however most of the blue slim was still on the wall as Remus couldn't think of a way to remove it completely. So they had left to have lunch, but Draco stayed to have a talk with his boyfriend about recent events. In the end that transpired to a make-out session then to just sitting together, as they were at the moment. Harry played with a piece of blond hair as he kissed Draco upside-down. After a minute they broke apart.

Panting for air Draco smiled up at him. "I think I can deal with your possessiveness if it leads to kisses like that." He said, still regaining his breath.

Harry hummed slightly, the vibration of his stomach running through Draco. "This is nice."

Smirking Draco looked around the room. "Yes, and extremely romantic. All the slime adds to the atmosphere so well."

"Of course." Harry slipped a hand from around Draco's waist to a thigh; he kneaded the flesh there and hummed again.

"Now that is nice." Draco sighed; he arched his neck inviting Harry to kiss it. When the first kiss was laid there he smirked triumphantly. He knew Harry couldn't resist his flesh. He moaned as Harry's hand turned to the inside of the thigh and up a little higher.

"STOP!"

Harry looked up from the blondes' neck, his eyes focused on a figure which had come through the door leading into the room. There stood a flushing Hermione and a sick-looking Ron, the former of which was holding a tray of sandwiches. Draco groaned in frustration, he focused his eyes angrily on the two intruders. Hermione blushed even more, "Remus asked us to bring you two some food since you missed lunch."

Both of Harry's arms retreated to blonde's waist, which caused said blonde to growl low in his throat. "Thanks guys. Can you put it on the coffee table?" He smiled at them. Hermione did as requested, putting the food on the table next to the sofa. Squeezing Draco's middle to get his attention he asked, "Can you lean over and get me a ham sandwich please?"

Sighing Draco did as asked, as he leaned over slightly Harry managed to get a good look of the blondes back and bottom. Content with the look he smirked as the boy came back to sit in his lap again, passing him a ham sandwich which the other gave a distasteful look at, he himself having a cucumber one. "Don't even think about kissing me after eating that meat monstrosity." He said angrily.

Harry shrugged, he would do it anyway, with or without the others permission. He looked over at his still present friends. "What's up? You two seem kind of nervous?" He asked worriedly. "Did something happen?"

Shaking her head Hermione sat on the chair facing into the coffee table; it was positioned so she could see Harry who was leaning against the sofa's arm. "It's just that Hagrid sent an owl during lunch, it said he had important news and was coming round at two." She looked down, "Do you think its bad news?"

Harry shifted slightly, making the blonde in his lap grunt irritably. "If you specified a time I don't think it is anything urgent. If it was that bad he would just come here straight away. Right?" He looked up at Ron hopefully.

However the red head didn't see his look as he was too focused on glaring at Draco, who was blatantly ignoring him. Harry could see Ron becoming increasingly angry by the second. "ARGH!" Harry just knew that he would burst any second; he was slightly pleased to be proven right. Draco just looked up at him lazily then back down at his food. "Get out of Harry's lap!" He yelled.

Without even looking up Draco spat out a confident "No."

Ron made a threatening step forward. "Stop it Ronald." Hermione said cuttingly. She looked over at Harry, "Harry say something. You should get more involved in these arguments. Either make Ron behave nicely towards Draco or get Draco to do something to make Ron feel more comfortable."

Harry listened to Hermione, well listened was a far cry from what he actually did, it was more like feigning interest. "It's not my place." He said after he saw her mouth stop moving.

"Of course it is! They're fighting over you!" Hermione retorted.

Harry laughed, "You're making it sound as though Ron is fighting for my love." Hermione blushed slightly. "I tried to fix things between them when Draco first came here. It didn't work then and it won't work now."

"But they are getting worse."

"They've been worse."

"Well the yelling is!"

"But they're not physically trying to harm one another."

"WE ARE STILL HERE!" Ron yelled out in frustration.

Hermione waved it off. She then turned to the blonde, who was leaning over again to get another sandwich. He passed another to his boyfriend then made himself comfortable again in said boyfriends lap. She sighed again, she then realised that ever since Draco had come to live with them that she had been sighing more often, she wondered briefly if Harry was having that kind of reaction as well. It was probably wasting a lot of oxygen.

"GO AWAY FERRET!"

"No."

Harry wrapped one arm around the blonde again, squeezing his middle, he was about to open his mouth to ask Ron to keep his voice down when a burst of soot erupted from the fireplace. A big figure squatted out from the fireplace and stood full height in front of it. He looked around at the four teens and nodded his head politely. "Take it you got my note." He said gruffly.

"Yes we did." Remus said, entering the room with Sirius following behind him like a puppy. "What is the news?"

"Ah." Hagrid said gruffly. "I found this," He pulled out an egg about the size of a rugby ball, from his pocket, "in the Forbidden Forest. I was hoping you might know what it is; I haven't seen anything like it before."

"It's a Dragon egg." Draco stated simply.

Everyone turned to look at Draco, and then looked at the egg again. It didn't look like the egg that Norbert was in or the any of the ones from the Triwizard Tournament.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked slowly, he walked over to Hagrid to inspect the egg. It had a misty white shell with blotches of pale blue over it.

"Quite sure." Draco said without looking at anything, his gaze was on the wall, eyes blank and unseeing, as if staring at something far away only he could see. "I can sense it. I could even tell you what type he is."

"He?" Ron snorted. "I doubt you can tell the species and gender without looking at it Ferret. You haven't even seen the egg."

Draco snorted eyes still unfocused. "Male Artic Ice Dragon, about to hatch. Though he is under grown, most likely will be a very small one, probably won't grow taller then five foot at the peek of his age." Everyone continued to stare at the blonde, who seemed unaffected by it all. "If I were you Hagrid I would put the egg on the table. It can sense my magic and is about to hatch quicker then usual."

Doing as he was told Hagrid put the egg down, no more then 5 seconds afterwards it started to rumble. Pieces of the shell cracked away, the cracks grew and made up pieces falling away from the egg. A small claw was seen coming out of the shell, and then placed on the table. Eventually a whole leg was seen, followed by another on the opposite side. A tale popped through forcefully making a piece of shell fly at Ron. There was then a loud crack and all of the shell burst apart. What was then seen was a small light blue dragon, it has tiny horns of white on either side of its head, a small line of dark blue round bone traced from head to tail pint. The claws were the same blue was the bone and pointed. The dragon opened ice blue eyes and looked up quizzically at its audience. Its small head swing back and forth, it then walked in a tiny circle to search its surrounding. With a light coo it unfurled minute blue wings and tried in vain to fly up to the sofa.

Draco blinked at the small dragon on the table, he could see it was trying to go towards him, or more so he could sense it. He sat upright and moved to look at the little creature properly; this made it so both of his legs were balanced on top of one of Harry's. He laughed at the dragons' failed flying attempt; he leaned over and placed an open hand out next to the dragon. The creature hopped willingly onto the raised palm. The small dragon fit perfectly in his hand, making Draco smile softly. "Neige Bleu." Draco said softly.

"What did you just say Ferret?" Ron asked quietly, in awe of the dragon.

"His name. I named him Neige Bleu." Draco proclaimed.

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Its French you simpleton. It means Blue Snow."

"We can't keep him Draco." Remus said, he moved over to the sofa and knelt to the side of Draco. "We should call Charlie and tell him about the dragon, Artic Ice dragons are rare nowadays."

Draco watched the older man for a minute, and then turned his head to the dragon which was cooing again. "He doesn't want to go."

Remus frowned. "I'm sorry Draco but we can't keep a dragon in the house, its against the magical creature regulations and you know that full well." The dragon cooed again, this time moving to look at the werewolf with big blue eyes, the werewolf looked from both sets of wide eyes. _Damn dragons_, he thought. He sighed and shook his head. "I would love to be able to keep the dragon, but we simply can't."

"Why not?" Draco asked softly, using his I'm-sweet-and-innocent-you-want-me-to-have-my-way look. "This house isn't under ministry regulations anyway. There are at least two convicts living under this roof. Why not have a dragon as well? Right Neige Bleu?" the dragon nodded as well.

Sirius walked up to his friend and looked down at the petite ice dragon. "You have to admit he is cute." He commented.

Frustrated Remus stood up and walked over to the bookcase on the far side of the wall, he looked towards Hagrid for permission to keep the Dragon he found, who nodded reluctantly. "One week." He said roughly. "You can keep it for one week and if anything goes amiss, even the slightest thing, I will get Charlie to take it away. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded. Even though it was technically Sirius's house everyone knew that Remus called the shots. Hagrid smiled and looked down as if mystified at the small dragon, "He is a cute one yer?" He clucked, "I know he will be in good hands." He ruffled Draco's hair, who snorted and fussed with his free hand at the mussed up blonde strands. "I better be going. I have a whole forest to search. Odd things be going on." He sighed and moved over to the fireplace, with one more soft look at the dragon he went back to Hogwarts.

Remus looked down at the dragon once more; shaking his head he turned to leave the room. "Draco I leave him in your care, anything happens it's your responsibility. Harry, you have to make sure Draco doesn't get up to trouble because he is _your_ responsibility." He looked over his shoulder at Sirius who was awing over the small dragon. "Sirius!"

"Yes." Sirius hurried along after is friend and left.

The four teenagers studied the dragon. "It's ridiculous." Harry murmured, leaning back on the sofa, but being at an angle which allowed him to fully see his boyfriend and the dragon. "If the dragon gets in trouble Draco gets in trouble which means that _I_ will get into trouble."

"Yeah." Ron agreed, wanting to hop onto a topic which could lead to Draco leaving. "Maybe we should get rid of the Ferret that way he can't get you into trouble."

"I don't think Harry meant it that way." Hermione said sitting down in an armchair. "I don't see how a small dragon can cause any harm."

"Can everyone please call him by his name?" Draco huffed. "_My_ name is Dragon, his name is Neige Bleu. And we would both appreciate you using names correctly." Neige nodded his head in agreement.

"Can you understand him Draco?" Hermione said, intrigued by the subject.

A bitter laugh echoed around the room. "Can't you guess Granger?"

"Play nice." Harry murmured, not entirely interested.

"I will." Draco promised. "And yeah I can understand him. Only dragons though, at least it seems that way." Neige curled around himself in the blondes' hand to try and sleep, Draco placed him carefully on the table instead.

Hermione leaned forward. "Draco, what are your powers exactly?" She ventured.

Draco huffed and then smirked over at the girl. "How many times have you asked me that question?" Hermione closed her mouth stubbornly. "More than once for sure." His smirk increased. "And I do not recall ever telling you or wanting to tell you."

"I think he should tell us!" Ron interrupted. "He's keeping something from us, and we have a right to know!"

"Hardly." Draco frowned. "Everyone has their own secrets, and I deserve to have mine as well."

Ron walked up to the seated blond. "But yours are potentially dangerous. All we know for sure is that you got them from Voldemort. I think that's enough for us to be suspicious, let alone what you can do with them."

"I don't recall you ever being able to _think_ of something before."

"ENOUGH!" Harry yelled. He got up from the sofa angrily. "What is it with all of you? Why are you lot always at each others throats? We have to work together here and all you seem to be able to do is make accusations and insults towards one another. I am so sick of it!"

He grabbed Draco's arm and hauled him away from his friends. "Harry?" Draco gasped out as he was being led to the door.

"We are going to my room." Harry grunted, pulling his boyfriend harder. "You two!" He threw over his shoulder. "You will think about how you act towards my boyfriend, I want you two to stop interrogating and insulting him. I will speak to him privately about this situation." He grunted as he practically threw Draco through the doors with him.

Hermione looked at Ron curiously. "Is he really that angry? Have we been acting terribly towards Draco?"

"I don't think so." Ron stated as he practically fell onto the sofa.

* * *

"Wow." 

"Yeah."

"I think I should get you angry more often."

"Please don't."

"Why not? That was great."

"Yeah it was. But I'm not sure how much mental torture I can take before I end up in St Mungo's."

"...Oww."

"What's wrong?"

"Well . . . . Harry I do love the rough play, really I do, but I think you were a little _too_ rough."

"Oh Merlin! Are you hurt badly?"

"I don't know! I can't really look back there now can I?"

" . . . It doesn't look _too_ bad. But maybe we shouldn't have sex for a while."

Draco groaned. "That's not fair!" He pouted. He moved slightly to get more comfortable, but a soaring pain spread through his back as he did so. "Ok, maybe it is fair." He said through gritted teeth.

Harry looked over at his boyfriend carefully. "I shouldn't have done that to you." He whispered, causing the blonde to look at him curiously. "I'm just as bad as Vol ... "

"STOP IT!" Draco yelled at him. "Don't you dare compare yourself to that scum! I will not listen to that!" He sat up, gasping as he did so. "I like what we do together, that git never did anything to me which I wanted. If I didn't like it I would have stopped you, and I know you would have done what I asked."

"Dray . . ."

"No Harry, I have complete trust in you. And I know that you would do what is best for both of us. Bloody hell you try to do what is best for the whole country. If you start going on about how you are _such_ a bad person I don't know what I would do." Draco closed his eyes and released a breath. "I love you Harry. But I don't know how much confidence you have in yourself. Half the time you act as though you are all alone and that you think no one cares for you."

Harry shook his head and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend; carefully he positioned them so that he was on his back with Draco's head resting on his naked chest. "I love you too Dray, I don't mean to act as though no one cares for me. Because I know you do." He stroked his hand through blonde hair. "And I care for you as well. You are my world."

Draco closed his eyes sadly. He knew that Harry meant every word he said, this upset him greatly. It would only make things harder for Harry when he left him, by either capture or death. It was all inevitable; he could see himself pulled away from his lover as clear as day. Although he knew he should leave Harry now to make it all easier on him, he couldn't bring himself to pull away from the only person who ever cared for him in the slightest. "Please become stronger in yourself." He clung onto Harry chest like _his_ world depended on it.

Confused Harry agreed automatically. "Anything for you my Dragon."

"DRAGON!" Draco yelled, he sat upright and began searching for his clothes, ignoring the pain in his body.

Harry sat up in bed, looking on at the blond in shock. Though he had to admit he did enjoy the sight of him bending over to look for his clothes. "DAMN!" He hissed out when he saw red marks on Draco's hips that had began to bleed. "Draco sit down for a minute I need to heal you."

Turning around Draco faced Harry then looked down at himself. "I thought you said it wasn't too bad?" He asked angrily. Though he did sit down on the bed and allowed Harry to retrieve his wand. After a second he felt the healing charm, it stopped the bleeding and closed some of the marks on his hips, though wasn't very effective.

Harry bit his lip and looked Draco over a few times. "I think that you should talk to Remus he might be able to help."

"It's fine Harry." Draco said, getting up and searching for his clothes again. "Besides," He threw over his shoulder, "what how can I explain it. I'm not going to go up to him and say 'Hello Remus, Harry was a bit rough in bed and managed to cut my skin open while he was slamming into my arse, you don't happen to know any healing spells for it do you. And while you're at it can heal my posterior too.'"

Harry laughed slightly. "Ok I get it, no seeing Remus. But I still don't like it." He watched Draco a bit longer before asking. "Why are you getting dressed anyway?"

"You are really dense sometimes, you know that?"

"I have been informed of that fact thanks."

"Well I left Neige downstairs, and that was about four hours ago, I should go check on him."

Harry nodded then frowned. "Where is that dragon going to sleep?"

"In here." Draco stated simply.

"Umm . . . no."

Draco glared over at the other. "Fine, then I'm moving back into my room and he's staying there with me."

"Where is he going stay in here? Do you intend to make him a basket or something?" Harry said with crossed arms.

"I was going to clear out a draw and make him a nest there for a while, until he is bigger."

"Ok, but it had better be one of your draws." Harry relented grumpily.

"I knew you'd see things my way." Draco smirked triumphantly. He changed then went over to the bed, crawling on top of Harry he wracked his hands through his hair and kissed him sweetly. "And we'll see whose draw it is." Getting up he walked across the room and winked at Harry before exiting.

Harry lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling, wondering how he ever managed to get himself into this mess and falling in love with the infuriating blonde. He decided not to dwell on it as it usually led to him thinking about how tightly wrapped around the others finger he was. He'd even kill for the boy.

"_Trust me Harry I know." A single tear made its way down the pale face as he turned away.

* * *

_

Draco was surprised to find Ron and Hermione playing with Neige when he entered the living room. The small dragon was running back and forth between the two who were rolling a tennis ball between them, which they had conjured. When he walked over to the sofa which Ron and Hermione were sat on the floor near, Neige stopped and turned to coo at Draco. Who smiled and sat down on the sofa.

"I see you two have been looking after Neige." Draco stated, he looked at the two as they nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem Draco." Hermione smiled up at the blond. "Was Harry really angry at us all?" She questioned.

Draco closed his eyes picturing the events in the bedroom. "Yeah I think so. He was very aggressive."

Hermione blanched at that. "Did he hurt you then?" Concern leaking into her voice.

"Not really." He grinned at them and leaned over to collect the dragon in his hands. "I appreciate you looking after Neige." He stood up and nodded to the other two teens. "And I will _try_ to co-operate more with you, if you respond in kind. Harry is getting _very_ stressed about our arguing, if you hadn't guessed."

"We will try too." Ron stared at the girl in anger, earning him an elbow in the stomach and he reluctantly nodded his consent to the statement.

Draco exited the room to show the dragon his new room in the house, smiling to himself.

* * *

A/N: Over a month, wow. I started working on this chapter about a week after I posted the last. Oh well. This was very hard to write, and as you can see nothing really happened in it. I have also written half the 4th chapter because I wrote both beginnings to this chapter and continued writing the one I was not going to use, which will be the 4th chapter opening. I really hate this chapter. 

Oh and 'Neige bleu' _is_ French for Blue Snow. The blue is behind the snow because that is how it works in French.

I hope I didn't upset a lot of people because of the pure suckiness of this chapter.

And btw, if you do want me to write the sex scenes I would, but not unless asked for.

Ok.

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Dark Lord wants you!

A/N: This is the fourth chapter; I had some of it written out before I finished the third. The opening is what I first thought of for Chapter 3, but as you can guess I switched it, mainly because of plot arrangement. But I hope you enjoy it all the same. Plot bunnies ahoy!

BTW. I did a try out writing a smut one-shot and that got double the reviews then this one did for the whole fic. If I add in smut would that make this more popular? Would anyone care if I do to see anyway? If you can't read M then I won't add them, but please say so.

READ AND **REVIEW**!

* * *

--Flashback--

* * *

"Father please don't make me!"

"Stop it Draco! It would be an honour, you're lucky that the Dark Lord things to highly of you."

"I don't want to go anywhere near him father."

"Don't be so insolent! You will go willingly or I will drag you there!"

"Mother please!"

"Lucius I think we shouldn't force him into it."

"SHUT UP!"

"FATHER!"

"Listen here boy! You will not disgrace us in any way shape or form. You will let the Dark Lord do what he wishes to you or you will get it a thousand times worse then she just did. Do you understand me?"

Draco nodded numbly, his gaze focused on his mother bleeding on the floor. He wanted to reach out and help his mother but didn't, for fear of invoking his fathers wrath. Lucius grabbed his sons arm tightly and pulled the reluctant teen from the room. Once in the reception room of the manor they portkeyed away.

* * *

The gathering in the grand hall was hostile to say the least. Men in dark robes gathered around in a circle as Draco was presented to the 'dark lord'. He looked on in contempt at his father. When Voldemort stepped forth to examine the blonde, Draco had to refrain from gagging at the putrid smell that radiated off of the man. A hand was placed under his chin making him look up into the pale face. "I hear you are quite apt at healing charms, is that correct?"

"Yes my lord." Draco gritted out.

Red eyes shone down at the teen. "Good." He smirked. He raised his head and yelled at his subordinates to leave them alone, once the last had left Voldemort walked up to his high back chair. "As I am sure you guessed I am steadily . . . how shall I put this . . . decaying." Draco looked at him in astonishment. "My body is unstable at the moment. So I am in need of some form of healing." He looked on expectantly.

Once Draco realised he was meant to speak he didn't know what to say. "I . . . don't know any spell that can fix your problem my lord."

"That is why I am going to help you." Voldemort smirked. "Come here!"

Draco walked in what he hoped was a calm manner to stand before Voldemort. A sickly pale hand raised itself and was placed onto Draco's forehead. A searing pain overtook his whole body; he felt magically waves pulsing in the air. He saw gold threads before his eyes, they swayed and glowed, after a moment they shot out to him and he could feel his body ceasing up as they wrapped around him. Melting into his body they integrated with his body and magic. Then the world turned black, though from the sudden magical intake or from pain was anyone's guess.

* * *

When Draco awoke next he found himself in an unfamiliar bed. All around him was greens of many shades. The bedcover was green, the walls were green, the lampshades were green and the door was green, and even though Draco couldn't see the carpet he was pretty sure that was green too. As if the massive amount of the colour wasn't enough all of them were different shades which although similar clashed horribly. Taking a deep breath he sat up, as he did so every muscle protested. Deep inside he could feel an odd presence, something that was calling out to him. Closing his eyes he reached out towards it, immediately it answered wrapping around his senses.

The door opening interrupted his quest. He looked up to find Voldemort watching him. "My lord?" He questioned, trying to suppress a shudder.

"I have given you the power to cure me. I expect you to use it." A grating voice replied.

"I am unaware how to." Draco countered.

"You will once you try to use it." Voldemort stepped forward and grabbed the teen's hand placing it on his own forehead. "Now just use it!"

Draco desperately searched for the thread of magic. He found it and closed his eyes. Focusing on the flesh connection to the older man he spun the thread through to his hand. Upon contact with the other person he found that he could see many lights of different colours before his eyes, they formed a large shape which Draco found was the outline of a human body. There was a large dark red area around the where the lunges would be. He instinctively knew that was a problem area of the body. Pushing into that part he managed to get a close up of it, using his thread he wrapped them around the red dots, once down they pulsed and he could seep healing magic into them. Pulling away from a dot it turned to a calming blue. He did all of the lung dots. Upon surveying the whole body again, he found red in the brain, heart, left leg and right hand. Not wanting to overdo it on his first try he got rid of all the brain dots and half of the heart ones. He retreated his magic and thread from the other and withdrew them into himself. He wrenched his hand away and collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion.

Looking up at Voldemort he found a stratified smirk on his face. "Very well done young Dragon." He said smugly. He then gained a look in his red eyes that scared Draco, it was one of lust. "Now you will continue doing as I say, do not try to fight back or you will very much regret it. And remember this; you cannot use that magic on your own body." He descended towards the boy, who had gained a look of utter horror. "And don't scream."

* * *

Draco stayed sitting completely still several hours after Voldemort had left. He had blood running down his sides, hair in disarray and a bruise forming on his left cheek. His mind had gone completely blank from what had just occurred, trying to block out the terrible memories and the pain his body was in. He needed to get out. But he couldn't. It was impossible.

Blinking he looked at the terrible green room again. Only one door. Door guarded. No windows. No escape. No hope. No rescue. No help. No family. No friends. All alone. He hated being alone.

No escape.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He had to continue doing that. He had to keep being used. Otherwise he would die. He didn't want to die. He was afraid of death. Death meant darkness. Darkness meant solitude. He could live with what he had become if he could block his mind. He just couldn't be alone. Not entirely.

No one.

_No escape_.

* * *

Harry Potter was a prisoner. Draco rushed from room to room trying to pick up any information about where the boy could be. It had been three weeks since he arrived. Three long, terrible weeks. He had finally cured Voldemort's body completely but the ones from the beginning of the process started to return so he had to try and make it work for longer. He lost count of how many after healing sessions he had to endure, mainly because it wasn't only restricted to after the healing anymore. But with Potter around he might be able to escape. _Might_.

Once he had gathered enough information, that Potter was held in the cellar he had to formulate a plan. He found that they were going to starve the boy and mentally torture him. _Alone_. That was what they were going to force upon him, solitude. A great wave of apathy flooded him. He will save Potter even if he himself wasn't saved in the process. He didn't want anyone else to be alone, and he didn't want anyone to have to go through what has happened to him. Even Potter.

Voldemort was out causing mayhem when Draco first went down to dungeons to see Potter but even so he had to leave the boy encase he returned. After the first time he started talking to the boy. He didn't feel so isolated when they were together, it helped him forget and to move on. He felt himself drawn towards the other, friendship between them growing after every visit. Then he had to stay away for three days because of his _duties_.

Then Harry Potter was rescued.

* * *

"RUN HARRY!" Draco yelled out, casting another spell at a Deatheater. He swiftly knocked out two more. Harry watched as he ran backwards, being guided by Remus, who had a tight grip on his arm. His eyes widened as he saw a spell aimed at Draco's back, the blonde fell down onto one knee as he screamed in pain.

"NO!" Harry tried to move towards the other but was pulled back.

Two order members continued fighting, ignoring the blond as they aided Harry's escape. Remus finally got Harry out of the building and Harry swore as the image of the fight vanished as he was dragged back to the Noble House of Black.

_Good_. Draco thought as he watched Harry leave. _At least he managed to escape_. A curse hit him in the chest and he collapsed onto the floor.

_All alone_.

* * *

---------- Flashback end ----------

* * *

"MOVE POTTER!"

"Please stop yelling at me for about ten seconds!"

"…. YOU HAVENT MOVED!"

"What did I _just_ say?"

"It was ten seconds."

"A longer ten seconds then."

"Ah, but that wouldn't be ten seconds would it? Honestly Potter I have no idea how you ever managed to pass your OWL's."

"Draco, _love_, I have a request for you."

"What would that Harry, _dear_?

"SHUT UP!"

Draco moodily crossed his legs as he watched his irate boyfriend move a chest of draws from one side of the door to the other, effectively blocking passage out of their room. "I don't see why this is taking you so long." Draco mused.

"Because I am not Superman."

"What's a _Superman_?" The blonde tilted his head to the side watching Harry critically.

"Never mind." Harry huffed. "You know you could always _help_ me?"

"That isn't necessary Harry, thanks for the invitation though."

"After all," Harry continued, "I am doing this for _your_ pet, by _your_ request. So I am doing this for _you_, because I love _you_. And the least _you_ could do is help me."

Draco just smiled innocently. "And it is a nice thing your doing Harry, I appreciate it."

It had been a week and Neige was too big for a draw now, so Draco had decided that the corner of the room, near the door, would be a good place for a make-shift nest. However at that time there was a set of drawers in the way. So he therefore decided that they had to be moved, and as they held important personal items which would be ruined by a charm being placed _anywhere_ near them they would _have_ to be moved manually. This being said Draco got the strongest man he was able to manipulate do it for him. Harry.

"I had bloody well get a good reward for doing this." He muttered angrily.

Draco laughed at that. "Being in my presence is reward enough."

Harry looked over at him doubtfully. "You really think a lot of yourself don't you?" Harry grunted out as he pushed the set of drawers about an inch.

"Fine!" Draco through his arms up in defeat. "What would you like as a reward?"

Pushing harder Harry frowned. "Well to start of with you being quiet until I am finished with this. And second I want a bloody good shag tonight, which means you being a willing and agreeable submissive," Draco stuck is tongue out at him behind his back, "and doing that thing that you keep saying no to." This time a raised middle finger, "Thirdly I want you to be nice to Ron and Hermione, for a week."

"I have been nice!"

"First one please Draco. Lets discus this after I have finished moving the heavy object."

Reluctantly Draco sat there glaring at Harry until he had finished moving the draws. This took about fifteen more minutes. When Harry finally finished his leaned heavily against it closing his eyes, as Draco eyed its placement critically. Opening an eye Harry watched as his boyfriend frowned and sighed, opening his mouth to no doubt complain.

"If you say a single bad thing about where it is I swear you will regret it." Harry gritted out. "Now just put the damn nest in the corner."

Draco stood up huffing under his breath; he leaned over to pick up the nest made out of twigs found in the garden, scraps of cloth and old worn clothes, all charmed together by Draco and approved of by Neige. He carefully laid a mat on the wood then placed the nest lovingly on top of it, making sure not to wreck it.

Harry smiled as he saw the care that Draco put into setting everything just right for Neige. "You will make a great parent one day." He commented softly.

The other turned his head to face Harry and smiled up at him, love shining in his eyes. "Only if it's yours."

"Maybe." Harry looked out of the window opposite him. "One day, maybe."

Draco's smile faltered, he looked back to the nest and started fixing it up a little. He hadn't meant to say anything like that, he knew he would have to leave Harry and didn't want to plant false hope into either one of their minds. "You would be a good father too." He said casually. "Any child would be lucky to have you."

Harry walked over to the crouched blonde, wrapping his arms around the other neck. "You sound sad." He mentioned. "Something wrong?"

"No." He slowly got up and turned in his lovers arms, who moved said arms to his waist, he wrapped his around the others neck. "I was just thinking. That a crime now?"

"Only for hot blondes." Harry smirked. "After all they are meant to be dim and easily led." He squeezed the boy to him. "Are you like that?"

Tipping his head to the side Draco smiled. "I'm not sure. Tell me Mr. Potter am I easily led?"

Harry leaned down to draw Draco into a kiss, "Let's see."

A yell from downstairs interrupted their banter. Both turned to the door as it was slammed open by a redhead, who took one look at their position and looked away. "There is an intruder outside the house, it has managed to get past the wards and is trying to spell entry inside."

They broke apart and ran downstairs with Ron, as they entered the living room they saw a big magic screen showing the outside perimeter of the building. As Ron had said a black hooded figure was prowling through the garden.

Neige trotted over to Draco, who leaned over and allowed the dragon to fly into his waiting arms. Remus turned to the new arrivals and eyed Draco. "Are you able to detect the magic levels of the intruder and any magical items on his personage?" He asked hopefully.

Reluctantly nodding the blonde sat himself on the sofa and closed his eyes, still cradling Neige in his arms for reassurance. He carefully found strings of his magic and let them flow out of his body, probing the air they traversed the room, detecting all the magic around them. Slowly he pushed the thread of magic onwards, through the walls of the room and outside into the garden. Once there he felt a red glowing presence, seeing it with his eyes. Urging forward he found a soft magic pulse radiating from the figure, not very strong, the thread went up to the man and wrapped around him, a picture of the man's spiritual body form in Draco's vision. Nodding to himself he retracted the thread and withdrew it back into his body. Blinking twice before he could focus on the room again Draco returned to himself. He found Harry kneeling in front of him and smiled softly, "Hey." He said faintly, making Harry smile in relief, as Harry wasn't aware of what exactly his magic entailed he was always worried about Draco using it. "The intruder isn't very strong," Draco addressed the whole room. "He had his wand and a Portkey station on him. My guess is that as soon as he has verified that we are here he would activate the Portkey and a dozen more Deatheaters will be transported here. However he is weak enough to be knocked out and then the Portkey taken away before he summons them, if we're careful not to let him notice us before we knock him out that is."

Remus nodded then left the room. About two minutes later they saw him appear on the screen behind the intruder. Who didn't suspect a thing before a red light hit him effectively rendering him unconscious. Remus then swung him over his shoulder and walked back to the house without batting an eyelash. Once in the living room Remus dumped him on the floor and ransacked him, he found the wand and a small key, and unmasking him, though no one recognised him. Standing up once more Remus took the wand then used his own to destroy the Portkey. "Shall we question him?" He asked, looking around the room to see several nods, except that of Draco's who was staring at a wall very intently. Harry was currently sitting on the sofa next to the blond and was cradling him in his arms.

Pointing his wand at the man once again he muttered _enervate_ to awaken the man. Upon regaining consciousness the man turned his head from side to side with a scared look on his face. Sirius knelt next to him, a menacing look in his eyes, "Why are you here?"

Sweating profoundly the man backed away. "T-t-to find the Harry Potter's hiding place and summon Deatheaters to it."

"What were they supposed to do once here?"

"I-I . . ." The man looked around frantically; he spotted the blonde on the sofa and pointed at him. "The Dark Lord wanted him back."

Everyone turned to Draco who was still just staring ahead. Without any warning Draco fell forward and lost consciousness.

"_DRACO_!"

* * *

A/N: OMG! That took me way to long to write, I already had most of it written but the end just wouldn't come to me, which is mainly why it sucks. Though I do have an excuse as to why I didn't have long to work on it, here is the list, school work – Drama exam, two IT exam's, IT and Drama coursework (still doing), two psychology essays, Drama practical (learning lines for it). I hope you understand.

Ok, so for the question at the top, yes or no for smex??

**REVIEW!!!**


	5. Nightmares and Dreams

AN: Chapter 5, Angels.

Sorry for the extremely late update. In England we have to do stupid A levels and I have had two _very_ long coursework's, IT and Drama. Then I had my drama practical which I was stressing out over and thought I wouldn't remember any of my lines, it went ok; and guess how annoying, I wont even know my mark until August! Argh, and I also had a psychology test, which I hadn't revised for because of my coursework, so I don't hold out much hope for that, but it was only a mock so I'm not overly worried. Then I had my Media Studies coursework and film to do.

And now I am on study leave, for my exams. Already had my Media Studies one, was on Monday, and had my ICT today.

I am very sorry about not updating for four months. But I don't have to go back to school now so I have more free time, hopefully after June I can update more often (exams finish by then.) Then all I have to worry about my results and whether or not I get to go to university, creative writing course.

Anyway I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"_You have disappointed me Draco." Voldemort said as he circled the blond who was lying on the stone floor of the dungeon that formally held Harry Potter._

_Draco glared up at the snake beast; every now and then he couldn't see him as he walked out of sight. His whole body hurt from some spell that had knocked him unconscious in the battle and couldn't move to look around himself. He felt Voldemort lean over and grab a handful of blond hair. Draco hissed as he felt strands of the hair being pulled out of his head, closing his eyes to the pain._

_The stench of rotting skin swarmed his sense. "Look at me!" Hissed Voldemort, Draco wrenched his eyes opened and saw how close the beast was to him. "Good boy. Now tell me what you know about Potter."_

_Shaking his head as much as he could Draco mouthed out. "Nothing." _

"_Don't lie to me pet." The beast let go of his hair and Draco's head smacked onto the stone floor, a short yell echoed around the room. "I know you were waiting for the attack and I saw you aiding his escape. Now tell me why that was."_

"_I … I didn't know they would come for him. I suspected they would because he is Potter." Draco gasped out, truthfully._

_Voldemort hummed. Taking out his wand he pointed it towards the teenager, with a flick of his wrist he cast an unforgivable, smirking when he heard the screams from the boy and watched him convulse in sick pleasure. "Now answer me. Why were you aiding his escape?"_

_Breathing deeply Draco tried to think up a believable excuse. "I… I … don't know." He looked down, away from the beast. "I'm sorry master."_

_A hand stroked a dirty cheek. Draco had to stop himself from gagging at the feeling. "Such a pretty boy." Voldemort said. "Such a shame that you are a traitor." Another scream echoed as the curse was inflicted again, this time it held for over a minute. "Unfortunately I can't kill you yet as I need you. That is, unfortunate for you." Voldemort cast it yet again. He kept hold of the blondes face, a sadistic smile on his face as he saw the agony he was inflicting, when it was lifted all of Draco's muscles sagged and his breathing was uneven. "If I continue doing this you will go insane and he useless to me. So be prepared for many sessions. Now my beautiful dragon, heal me."_

_Draco trembled as he placed one hand on the red eyed monster's forehead. He only had enough energy to heal the heart before near collapsing on the dirty floor. "I'm sorry master." He gasped out. "That is all I can do."_

_A tsking noise made Draco look over, he saw Voldemort frowning and shaking his head. "That will simply not do." He lowered himself over Draco's body. "I don't take failure well dragon." He once more grasped the pale blonde hair. "Why don't we work on your endurance."_

_Draco screamed out in pain._

* * *

"Draco!" Harry yelled trying to rouse his screaming boyfriend out of his sleep. "WAKE UP!" Shaking the boy hard; Draco shot up in bed almost hitting his head against Harry's. His breathing was hard and shallow, and his body trembled. "Are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly holding his lover close.

Draco scanned the room for any sign of the snake beast. He looked over at Harry who had a very worried expression on his face. "Yeah… yeah… I'm fine. Just had a nightmare." He smiled slowly.

Reaching his hand out Harry squeezed the others shoulder reassuringly. "You sure? You were screaming really loudly."

Nodding his head numbly Draco said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Harry didn't really believe him but let it rest. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and made it so they were both lying down. "It was just a bad memory. How long was I out for?"

"Two days." Harry sighed, he didn't know why Draco collapsed and stayed by his side the whole time.

Draco smirked. "You must've gotten much sleep then."

Harry smiled at him, he rubbed the others cheek with the back of his hand. "You know me too well."

"Of course. Maybe we should both get some sleep then." Draco's eyes grew haunted for a moment. "Actually I can just watch you sleep. What happened to the Death Eater?"

"He is locked up in the basement for the moment." Harry just watched his edgy lover. "… Where shall we live after the war?" He asked, trying to move onto a better subject.

Smiling the blonde let himself be distracted. "I don't know. Not here though, it's too dark." He looked at the room, it was coloured well and decorated nicely from the redecorating but he could sense dark magic everywhere. "I don't want to raise children in a creepy old house."

Harry nodded. "I don't want to either. We'll have to find somewhere else then. How many children?"

"More then one. Two or three maybe, I don't want an only child. It gets lonely." Draco frowned slightly, he moved closer to Harry, laying his head on the darker skinned boys slightly toned chest. Harry grabbed the others waist and secured them together.

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind one of each. It would be nice to have a house with children running around." He smiled wistfully.

"I want a cat. Dogs are stupid. Though I don't want them to bring in dead animals, it's very unhygienic."

"How do you plan to stop it from doing that exactly?"

"I'll find a way." Draco grinned up at Harry, how smiled indulgently at him and kissed the top of the silky blonde hair.

"Do you want to stay in England?"

"Yeah." Draco sighed sleepily. "Though not in London. It's too noisy and dangerous. Somewhere in the country should be nice."

Harry imagined them living in a small cottage hidden away from anyone in a forest; the two of them happy and in love, with three children and a kitten running around. No dark lord chasseing after them and infecting their dreams. "It would be perfect." Harry said wistfully.

"Of course you would be the one to work, if needed." Draco narrowed his eyes. "Though you cannot be an Auror, I do not want you going after dark wizards once you have finished snakey off. You can either pick from a Quidditch player or a teacher, though not for Hogwarts."

Harry laughed silently his chest moving and disrupting his lover's comfy cushion, when Draco pinched his side he knew it was time to stop laughing. "I'm glad I have you to organise my carer for me."

"I'm serious about the Auror thing."

"I know." Harry used his free hand to mess with his hair. "I promise I won't."

"Good."

"What will you be doing then, since I will be working?"

"I will be looking after the children and the cat."

Harry decided to broach a subject that may or may not be a good one. "About getting married…"

Draco waited for the end of the sentence and when none came he looked up at the nervous face of his boyfriend. "What about it?"

"When exactly will that be happening?"

"Before our first borne I'm guessing."

"I am meaning, before or after the end of the war."

Draco raised himself up to look down into the green eyes. "You want to get married now?"

"Well maybe not this minute but… I don't think it will be that bad for it to be sooner rather then later."

"Harry, love, we have officially been going out for about five months…"

"Six in a week."

"… it is too early to make that much of a commitment."

"Why?" Harry asked. "We were just talking about kids and our own house."

"Not to mention what could happen during the war."

"Draco." Harry cupped Draco's chin in his hand. "I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and whole. And I am not going to leave you any time soon. I promise"

"Don't make promises you can't necessarily keep." Draco warned.

"I love you." Was all Harry said to that.

"We aren't even engaged."

"Not yet."

"You're ridiculous." Draco scoffed settling back on Harry's chest. "But thank you." He said; Harry smiled knowing that the distraction was welcomed. "Weasel and Granger are not going to live with us. They can go off and make little weasel babies somewhere else."

"Alright." Harry laughed again. "But they are allowed to come round often." He was weary that Draco hadn't said anything about the cryptic message, though he was sure he understood. "And you can have anyone you like over."

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" Draco looked up at the ceiling. "I forgot to mention that Neige will be living with us."

"Never thought he wasn't going to be. I hope he gets along with the cat though."

"Could be trouble if he doesn't, maybe we shouldn't get a cat." Draco yawned and felt Harry move slightly under him.

"Back to sleep I think." Harry yawned as well.

"Yeah." They both got comfortable to sleep. It was nice, Draco thought, being able to plan out a future with somebody. But the only problem he had was that it might not come true. It was alright to imagine for a while that everything would work out though. "I love you, Harry."

"Love you too Draco."

* * *

A/N: Angst and fluff. What more could you want in a chapter? This wasn't originally going to be this chapter. But I liked this more and was having troubles with the other version of it. Sorry for the shortness of it.

READ AND REVIEW!!

I would really appreciate in put, I didn't start of the chapter as I usually do, do it like it better this way or shall I go back to the speech thing? I would happily do whatever one you like best.

And please Review, I barely get any and would like more please. cry

REVIEW!!


End file.
